


Oh, My Darling

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Babies, Baby Names, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Cyrus and TJ have been together for ten years; boyfriends for seven, married for three. And they wanted to start a family.They were gonna ask Amber to be their surrogate. They trusted Amber more than anyone to carry their child.





	Oh, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works since February. Hope you like it! Also some cameos of @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus and @heckin-amanda!

Cyrus and TJ have been together for ten years; boyfriends for seven, married for three. And they wanted to start a family.

 

They were gonna ask Amber to be their surrogate. They trusted Amber more than anyone to carry their child.

 

Cyrus and TJ were waiting in their local cafe, ordering their usuals and Amber a hot cocoa.

 

“Teej, I’m so worried, what if she says no?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Muffin, if she says no, we can look for other options,” TJ replied, grabbing Cyrus’ hand and giving a comforting squeeze.

 

“But she’s our only chance. What if-” Cyrus’ sentence is interrupted by the door opening and closing. It was Amber.

 

Amber walked over to their table, shivering due to the cold weather.

 

“Phew! It is freezing out there!” Amber exclaimed, taking her coat off. “Hey, little bro!”

 

TJ huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re literally ten minutes older, but hey, big sis,” He said, hugging her.

 

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was jammed,” Amber said as she sat down.

 

“It’s okay. We ordered you a hot chocolate, extra whipped cream,” TJ handed her the cup. “Thank Cyrus for remembering your usual.”

 

Amber smiled. “So what’s up? How’s work?”

 

“Oh, God, it’s great. The kids are really getting better,” Cyrus said.

 

TJ and Cyrus were teachers in the same district. Cyrus was the history teacher at the high school and TJ was the health teacher at the middle school. They both run the middle school and high school’s LGBT club, and Cyrus is the mock trial coach. They loved their jobs and wouldn’t trade them for anything.

 

“That’s great, I’m so proud of you guys,” She took a sip of her hot cocoa.

 

“How about you and Andi? I know we don’t get to spend time as much,” Cyrus asked.

 

“We’re good,” Amber replied. “So what’d you want to meet for?”

 

Cyrus’ anxiety kicks in, getting nervous and sweating. TJ grabbed Cyrus’ hand, giving him a sense of comfort.

 

“We’ve been trying to start a family for awhile now,” TJ admitted. “And we’ve looked into fostering or adopting, but it’s way too expensive. So we wanted to ask if… you’d be our surrogate.”

 

Amber’s eyes widen at the question.

 

“Guys, I dunno. I mean, I’d have to talk to Andi about it.”

 

Cyrus looked down in disappointment.

 

“I’m not saying no, I swear,” Amber said when she saw Cyrus’ face. “I need to think about it. I mean, it’s a big step for you and for me.”

 

TJ nodded. “Okay. Once you’ve made your decision, let us know.”

 

The subject passed when they started talking about the others (Buffy, Marty, Walker) and what they must be up to.

 

\--------------------

 

Amber’s heart was pounding as she approached her fiancè once she got home. This was a big discussion to have.

 

Andi was doing her work at the kitchen table, and she seemed pretty absorbed.

 

“Andi, can I talk to you?” She asked.

 

Andi turned around, seeing Amber. “Sure,” Andi replied, setting her work stuff aside. “What’s up?”

 

Amber sat down next to Andi. “I went to see TJ and Cyrus and they asked me something pretty big.”

 

Amber took a deep breath.

 

“They asked me to be their surrogate.”

 

Andi’s face went into a shocked expression. “Ar-are you gonna do it?”

 

Amber shrugged. “I’m not sure, I told them I’d talk to you about it first. I’m not doing it unless you’re okay with it.”

 

Andi seemed to think about it.

 

“I’m fine with it. This is their dream. I’m not gonna stop you.”

 

Amber smiled, hugging Andi.

 

She felt a sense of pride now to help her brother.

 

\--------------------

 

A few weeks after getting inseminated, Amber was waiting in the bathroom for TJ to come in with the pregnancy test.

 

She was so nervous, wondering if it worked.

 

TJ and Cyrus told her that they chose an egg donor, and that they would help her out in any way.

 

There was a knock on the door, and TJ came in with the drugstore bag.

 

“I got it,” He set the bag on the counter. “You should’ve seen the look on the cashier’s face when I told her that it was for you to figure out if you were gonna have our baby.”

 

Amber laughed.

 

“Anyways, let us know when you’re done.”

 

TJ walked out.

 

Once Amber was finished, she came out of the bathroom. There was no result yet, and she wanted to share the result with Cyrus and TJ.

 

“It’s still developing. Just need to wait a few minutes,” She said, ripping a paper towel on the kitchen table and setting the pregnancy test down.

 

“What happens if it’s negative?” Cyrus says after a moment of deaf silence.

 

“Then we try again. The donor gave multiple eggs,” TJ answered.

 

Once the time was up, they crowded around the table, glancing down at the pregnancy test.

 

“Oh, my God,” Cyrus murmured.

 

It was a pink plus sign.

 

Amber nearly burst into tears. “Teej, you did it,” Amber sniffled.

 

“We did it,” TJ chuckled. He wrapped his arms around his twin sister, engulfing her in a hug.

 

“We’re doing it. We’re having a baby.”

 

\--------------------

 

TJ and Cyrus decided to have the others over for dinner the night after Amber found out she was pregnant.

 

The kitchen table was full of plates and food. Some of everyone’s favorites.

 

TJ, Cyrus and Amber were about to blurt it out, they were so excited.

 

“So then, the kid was like ‘I’ll bet you my Pokemon cards you can’t do a backflip’,” Buffy said. “And Marty handed me his soda and went to the kid and said ‘Kid, I was the fastest runner on my middle school track team, I think I can do a backflip’. Marty then proceeded to ATTEMPT to do a backflip and ended up landing flat on his face.”

 

Everyone laughed at Marty.

 

“Okay, okay, laugh it up,” Marty said.

 

“Oh, my God, remember how when Jonah fell on his ass when he went on that group date?” Andi mentioned.

 

Jonah rolled his eyes as they laughed.

 

“Anyways, TJ, Amber and I have something to say.”

 

Everyone looks at them.

 

“As you know, we’ve been trying to… have a baby,” TJ smiled. “And Amber is gonna carry our child.”

 

Cyrus grabbed TJ’s hand.

 

“And we’re pleased to share that there will be a new addition to the Kippen family!” Amber squealed, gaining more squeals from Andi, Buffy and Jonah.

 

“Oh, my God! Congrats, guys!” Walker said.

 

“How far along are you?” Buffy asked.

 

“Not sure, haven’t been to the doctor yet. But so far, maybe five weeks?”

 

The night was flooded with questions and help for them. Amber appreciated it.

 

They were finishing off the night with their weekly movie night, watching  _ Titanic _ for the ninth week in a row.

 

“Have you chosen a doctor yet?” Walker asked.

 

“Our mom gave us the address for her doctor, but I think we’re gonna find a midwife,” Amber snuggled next to Andi. “I want to have a home birth, but we’ll keep the doctor on call just in case anything happens.”

 

Everyone cuddled up into the couch, and Jonah instantly burst into tears once Rose said ‘It’s been 84 years’.

 

\--------------------

 

Amber had a home appointment today with her midwife. TJ and Cyrus found the best one in Utah, and Amber couldn’t believe that she was two months into the pregnancy.

 

Amber’s midwife, Theodora (or Theo as a nickname) brought a lot of stuff, because since the Kippen family was notorious for high blood pressure and gestational diabetes (surprise, she had that), they need to be extra careful not to miss anything.

 

TJ stayed home with Amber while Cyrus went to work so he could take care of his sister.

 

Amber was lying down on the couch and Theo sets up her equipment. She took out the doppler device, turning it on.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna put the gel on your stomach and we’re gonna see if we can hear the heartbeat,” Theo informed, grabbing the ultrasound gel and squeezing it out onto Amber’s stomach. Amber shivered at the coldness but it warmed up in no time.

 

“Man, I’m never gonna get used to that.”

 

Theo smiled, pressing the doppler to Amber’s stomach, shifting it around to find the heartbeat.

 

“C’mon, baby, where are ya?” Theo mumbled.

 

The heartbeat started to fill the silent room, and TJ swore he almost shed a tear.

 

“There it is, Mr. Kippen,” Theo said. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat.”

 

TJ smiled.

 

But Amber had a concerned look on her face.

 

“Are there any more heartbeats?” She asked. Theo moved the doppler around, pausing sometimes to make sure there are multiple heartbeats.

 

“So far, I don’t hear any more than one,” Theo said. “If you’re concerned about multiples, I can make you an appointment with your OB.”

 

Amber nodded.

 

Theo smiled again. She took the doppler off of Amber’s stomach, wiping the gel off with a washcloth.

 

“Alright, I’ll make an appointment for your OB. I’ll text you about it.”

 

Amber sat back up, pulling her shirt back down.

 

Theo grabs the blood pressure cuff, wrapping it around Amber’s arm. She starts pumping it a few times.

 

“Your blood pressure is normal,” Theo takes the cuff off. “I think that there is nothing to worry about at the moment, but to be vigilant about feeling abnormal.”

 

Amber nodded again. “Thanks, Theo.”

 

Theo packed her stuff up, and left with a reassuring smile.

 

“Okay, what was that?” TJ asked. “Why are you so worried about having multiples?”

 

Amber looked up to him. “I have every right to be worried, TJ. Don’t you remember how many procedures we went through?”

 

TJ of course knew. They went through so many surgeries from when they were only a few months old to six years old.

 

“I’m only concerned about the well-being of your kid, TJ,” Amber said. “Because I don’t want it to go through what we did.”

 

TJ has never heard Amber talk like this. She’s talked fondly of having kids, but she’d never been so scared of having multiples.

 

“Okay,” TJ murmured.

 

“You know that no matter what, you will love this baby or babies. I’m not gonna be mad about having multiples,” Amber assured.

 

Amber’s reassurance kind of cheered him up, but not really.

 

\--------------------

 

Amber lied in bed the whole day. Her fatigue tired her. Andi was lying next to her, clicking through Hulu before settling on  _ Good Trouble _ .

 

“How’re you feeling?” Andi asked.

 

“Okay,” Amber replied vaguely. “Just hungry.”

 

Andi smirked, getting up from the bed. “What would you like, babe?”

 

Amber made a thoughtful face. “Um… ice cream, pizza and pickles?”

 

Andi hummed a laugh. “Okay,” she said, walking out of their room.

 

Amber looked at her belly. The three month mark hit yesterday. She couldn’t believe how fast the months were going so far. There were some days Amber felt insecure if the belly was too noticeable.

 

She placed her hand over her belly protectively. They were new instincts for her.

 

Andi came back in, with the food that Amber requested. “Andi Mack to the rescue,” She cooed, setting the food on the bed, along with some paper plates and plasticware.

 

Amber smiled. “Thank you,” She pecked Andi’s lips.

 

“You’re welcome, but save some for me,” Andi said, making Amber laugh.

 

Amber sat up, opening the tub of vanilla ice cream, and stabbing her spoon into the ice cream.

 

Andi kissed Amber’s cheek as she opened the jar of pickles and the box of pizza.

 

Perhaps being pregnant won’t be all bad.

 

\--------------------

 

“We gotta think of names, TJ,” Cyrus discussed as he and TJ graded papers. “For the baby, I mean.”

 

TJ capped his grading marker. “Cy, we have enough time. Amber’s only three months along.”

 

Cyrus bit his lip. “Yeah, I know, but maybe we should make some up. In case of a boy or girl. Just to be safe.” Cyrus capped his marker as well, and put the assignments in a folder.

 

“Okay,” TJ said, putting his students’ homework in his folder. “Did you have any names in mind?”

 

Cyrus thought about it. “I was thinking… maybe we could name the baby after my Bubbe Rose if it’s a girl. And maybe Isaiah for a boy?”

 

TJ smiled. “I like those. But I was thinking Clementine for a girl and Beckett for a boy.”

 

Cyrus furrowed his brows. “Clementine? After the orange?” He asked.

 

“No, after my grandmother. If you want to name our girl after yours, then I do, too.”

 

Clementine Kippen was the best person ever in TJ’s opinion. Clementine was the first person TJ came out to and TJ can distinctly remember what went down.

 

*******

 

**TJ was going to spend the day with Gramma Clementine. Mandy and Mark Kippen had work, so TJ decided to spend time with Clementine. Amber had a choir festival in Salt Lake City today, so her day was filled.**

 

**But TJ had something to say to Clementine.**

 

**“Gramma?” He questioned when he walked into the kitchen. Clementine was making lunch, mac and cheese.**

 

**“Yes, hun?” Clementine replied, her southern accent strong.**

 

**“I need to talk to you,” TJ said.**

 

**Clementine turned around.**

 

**Clementine and TJ just got back from church, and she was still wearing her good clothes. TJ had changed as soon as they got home.**

 

**“What is it? Is somethin’ wrong?” She concernedly asked.**

 

**TJ sat at the kitchen table, and Clementine sat next to him.**

 

**“I’m gonna tell you something, and I don’t want you to stop loving me,” TJ said.**

 

**“Sugar, whatever it is, I’m sure it ain’t the end of the world.” TJ’s hands began to shake. “TJ?” Clementine tried.**

 

**His eyes watered. “I’m… gay,” He admitted.**

 

**TJ was expecting Gramma to kick him out of the house, but she hugged him. He didn’t expect it.**

 

**“I’m so proud of you for comin’ to me,” Clementine said. TJ hugged her back. He didn’t know what to do, but he just held onto her. “Listen to me, TJ,” She remarked. “God made you this way, and you can’t help it. But you know what? Who cares about bein’ perfect? It’s all bullshit.”**

 

**TJ laughed. Gramma only ever cursed if she wanted someone to laugh.**

 

**“Thanks, Gramma,” TJ sniffed.**

 

**“You’re welcome, sugar,” She smiled.**

 

*******

 

TJ hadn’t thought of Gramma in a long time. She died from lung cancer a few years ago. Losing her was the shittiest thing ever for TJ and Amber. He missed her southern accent, missed her hugs and missed her prayers at dinner.

 

“TJ?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Huh?” TJ murmured.

 

Cyrus took his husband’s hand in his. “Are you okay?” TJ nodded. “Do you wanna keep going on names?” TJ nodded again. “So we got Clementine and Rose for the girls’ names and Beckett and Isaiah for the boy. We just gotta figure this fiasco out.”

 

TJ nodded, smiling brightly.

 

“So, I was thinking… maybe for this week’s group meeting, we should… let the kids know, about us?” TJ suggested.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great, and maybe we can ask Andi and Amber to come in as well. It can be the subject of LGBT couples wanting kids.”

 

TJ nodded in agreement.

 

He couldn’t wait until the LGBT meeting.

 

\--------------------

 

Amber was having dinner with Cyrus and TJ tonight. Andi was in Shadyside visiting family, so Amber decided to spend time with her brother and brother-in-law for a few days.

 

But she felt so weak. She felt like she was going to faint.

 

Cyrus noticed. “Amb? You okay?” He asked.

 

Amber groaned. “I don’t know.”

 

TJ, who was sitting next to his sister, frowned. “Did you check your blood sugar before you left?” She shook her head. “Cyrus, grab her monitor.” Cyrus nodded, standing from his seat and going into the medicine cabinet.

 

They kept a spare glucose monitor in case she forgot hers, always one step ahead of her.

 

Cyrus grabbed the monitor and alcohol wipes, and went back to the table. Amber placed her hand on the table, palm up and her pointer finger out.

 

Cyrus ripped open one of the alcohol wipes, and cleaned the tip of Amber’s finger.

 

“No, TJ, no, no,” Amber cried softly.

 

“Shh… it’s okay, I got you,” TJ cooed. “It’s gonna be over after a second, it’s okay.”

 

Amber’s fear of needles got greater after the diagnosis of her gestational diabetes. She dreaded taking her blood sugar tests and needed Andi to do the prick for her.

 

TJ held down Amber’s arm to make sure she didn’t squirm.

 

“Okay, Amb, I’m about to prick you, okay? Just hold onto TJ, and don’t think about the needle,” Cyrus instructed.

 

Amber looked away from her hand, not wanting to see the monitor. She hugged TJ tightly.

 

Cyrus stuck the monitor needle into her skin, and she cried. TJ petted her head gently in attempts to sooth her.

 

The monitor beeped as Cyrus took a drop of blood.

 

“Oh, shit,” Cyrus mumbled. “Her blood sugar is really low.”

 

TJ looked at the monitor. Amber’s blood sugar was at 86 mg/dl.

 

Cyrus stood up from the table again, going into the pantry and grabbing a candy bar.

 

“Amber, can you eat this?” Cyrus asked, walking back to the table and opening the candy bar wrapper. She nodded, grabbing a piece of the candy bar. She seemed to hesitate, however.

 

“I…” She mumbled.

 

“It’s okay,” TJ encouraged.

 

Amber ate the candy. It takes her a few moments to regain a bit of strength.

 

“Better?” TJ asked. Amber nodded. “You gotta remember to take your blood sugar by yourself, sis.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It just… it scares me,” She said after taking a few more bites.

 

“I know you don’t like it, Amb, but you need to learn to do it on your own if you have to,” TJ rubbed her back. “C’mon, keep eating.”

 

Amber finished off the candy bar, and Cyrus put the glucose monitor away in the medicine cabinet.

 

\--------------------

 

TJ and Cyrus set up the table so the kids could set up the food. Andi was on setting up the chairs. Amber sat at the side, mainly because her fiancè insisted that she relax. The kids patiently waited outside the room.

 

“Andi, it’s supposed to be a circle, not an oval,” TJ said.

 

“Well, sorry, if I had some help, it’d be great,” Andi sarcastically replied.

 

“TJ, I think this is fine. Besides we can’t keep the kids waiting,” Amber remarked, placing a hand on her belly.

 

TJ nodded, going to the door and opening it.

 

“Hey, guys,” He greeted as they walked in. “You know the drill. Bags by the door, sign in, get some plates and food and have a seat.”

 

The kids obeyed all of TJ’s instructions. He noticed that some of the kids made crock pot dinners, which he was shocked about.

 

It was never a rule that the kids had to bring food, it just happened at one meeting when a couple kids brought food. It happened at the next meeting so TJ and Cyrus didn’t enforce any rule denying food.

 

Once all of the kids sat down, TJ began to speak.

 

“Okay, so thank you for joining us again this week. We have my sister, Amber, and her fiancè, Andi, with us today.”

 

Amber and Andi waved to the kids and they waved back with some hellos.

 

“And today’s topic is on LGBT families,” TJ said. “Now, we know that some of you come of you have parents that are gay, and we wanted this topic to come into the light.”

 

The kids nodded, with murmurs of agreement. One of the kids raised their hand.

 

“Yes, Olympe?” TJ pointed at the student.

 

Olympe was an eighth grade student, who identified as pansexual. TJ had her in his class in her seventh grade. She was an average student, having straight C grades.

 

“Are we going to be talking about adoption and all that sort of thing?” She asked.

 

“Yes, we are,” TJ confirmed. “So Amber is here because it regards me and Mr. Goodman.”

 

Cyrus smiled brightly.

 

“Amber is helping us have a baby,” TJ announced.

 

Everyone erupted in cheers. Cyrus calmed them down by shushing them.

 

“Okay, so let’s first talk about adoption,” Cyrus said. “So adoption is one of the most used ways to have children for LGBT parents. Adoption is legal so far in twenty-seven countries,” He explained. “Who here in this room are adopted?”

 

Six of the students raised their hands.

 

“And out of all of you, how many have LGBT parents?”

 

Four of the hands remained up.

 

“Okay,” He whispered. “Most adoptions vary. Sometimes it’s joint adoption, stepparent adoption, or single parent adoption.”

 

This went on for a few more minutes, TJ or Cyrus explaining the topic.

 

“And as you can tell, we asked Amber to carry our child to term,” TJ pointed out. “That should conclude today’s meeting. You guys have any questions?”

 

Several students raised their hands.

 

“Okay, uh, let’s go with Lou,” TJ points to them.

 

Lou was a senior in high school. They identified as non-binary and queer. Cyrus remembered having them in his class when they were in freshman year, still figuring out who they were.

 

“Will this affect the meetings?” They asked.

 

“Um, we’re not too sure about the future meetings, but we will talk to the principal about this.”

 

Lou gave a grateful smile.

 

After answering a few questions, the meeting ended.

 

The kids started to pack up the food they’d brought, and some were talking to Andi and Amber, giving them hugs and TJ could swear that Olympe asked for Amber’s social media.

 

\--------------------

 

Amber hit the four month mark the other week. Her hormones had been off the rails crazy for the past two weeks.

 

Now currently she was going to her eighteen week ultrasound appointment. Cyrus and TJ were going to be in the examination room with her.

 

They were being seen by their mother’s OBGYN, Dr. Lila King. Dr. King was well known in the Kippen family, so Amber trusted her.

 

Amber was laid on the exam table, her shirt ridden up to the bottom of her bra and her brother and brother-in-law were standing by her. Cyrus petted her hair lightly, which she appreciated as the doctor’s office gave her anxiety.

 

“Hi, Amber,” Dr. King said as she walked in.

 

“H-hi,” Amber stuttered.

 

Dr. King gave Amber a sweet smile. “Don’t worry, hun. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

Amber nervously nodded.

 

“She just doesn’t trust a lot of doctors,” TJ explained, grabbing Amber’s hand and holding it.

 

“It’s nothing to worry, Amber. Just a routine ultrasound.”

 

Amber nodded once more.

 

“Okay, I’m sure you’ve been through this sort of thing with Theodora, just with the doppler,” Dr. King questioned, to which Amber confirmed with another nod.

 

Dr. King took the tube of gel, opened it and squirted a little bit out onto Amber’s stomach.

 

This wasn’t her first ultrasound. Theo owned an ultrasound office, but Amber felt it necessary to see Dr. King for a little while.

 

Dr. King pressed the probe on her stomach and spread the gel around.

 

“Okay…” Dr. King said. Her concentrated face squinted at the screen. “There you are, little one.”

 

She turned the monitor towards the Kippens and they smiled brightly.

 

“Would you like to know the gender?” Dr. King asked.

 

Cyrus and TJ looked at each other, seeming to have a telepathic conversation and they nodded.

 

“Yes, please,” Cyrus replied.

 

Dr. King moved the probe around again, a little harder, which made Amber wince.

 

“Hmm…” Dr. King hummed. “Okay, ready?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Congratulations, you’re having a…”

 

\--------------------

 

Cyrus and TJ decided to do a gender reveal party. They had it planned right down to the brim.

 

They asked their guests to wear either blue or pink to show which team they were on.

 

So far, Andi, Marty, Jonah, Bex, Sharon and Todd were on Team Blue while Buffy, Walker, Norman, Bowie, and Leslie were on Team Pink.

 

TJ and Amber’s parents couldn’t make it, as they were on vacation in Florida. TJ still gave them updates on the baby, though, sending pictures of the ultrasounds and as well as asking advice on Amber’s medical status.

 

TJ and Cyrus’ backyard was decked out in things pink or blue. Andi and Walker spent most of their time decorating, Jonah had set up the camera to film the balloon release, and Marty and Buffy were on food duty.

 

TJ, Cyrus and Amber filled a box with colored balloons, either pink or blue.

 

Everyone was having fun, and they enjoyed the food. Thank God Marty was a stress baker.

 

Amber was talking with Bex and Bowie, just about random stuff.

 

“So have the boys thought of names?” Bowie asked   
  


“Yeah, they’re gonna reveal it during the release the balloons,” Amber confirmed.

 

“I remember looking for Andi’s name,” Bex said. “I saw the name ‘Andrea’ on a TV show, but I wasn’t a fan of the full name, so I went with Andi.”

 

Amber smiled.

 

“That’s cool,” Amber said, taking a sip of lemonade.

 

“Yeah,” Bex replied.

 

Amber loved the adoration she got from the Mack family. They felt like they were her second family.

 

“Okay everyone!” TJ called. “It’s time for the balloon release!”

 

Everyone gathered around.

 

“Okay, we are gonna release the balloons, and whatever color comes out will reveal the gender,” Cyrus explains.

 

“Are we ready?” Amber asked.

 

Everyone cheered.

 

“On three!” Cyrus called. “One! Two…” TJ and Cyrus grabbed the box lid. “Three!”

 

They opened the lid, and pink balloons emerged from the box.

 

Everyone cheered again, Team Pink erupting in loud yells.

 

“It’s a girl!” TJ said. “Now if you will pipe down, we’re going to reveal her name!”

 

The party-goers quieted down, turning their attention to the future fathers.

 

“We are pleased that our daughter’s name will be,” Cyrus paused. “Clementine Amber Rose Kippen!”

 

Amber was surprised by the name. She knew her niece would be named after Clementine and Rose, but after her? She didn’t know.

 

The deafening cheers and yelling brought her back to reality.

 

“Wait, what?” She asked her brother. “Naming the baby after me? Are you sure?”

 

TJ nodded with a big smile. “Yes. We’re naming her after important women that are in our life. So we went with Clementine and Rose, but we felt like something was missing,” He explained. “So we went with you.”

 

Amber almost started crying right there.

 

“Teej… Cyrus… I don’t know what to say,” She said and she hugged her brothers with death grip.

 

\--------------------

 

The pregnancy progressed pretty well for the next few months. Amber had a few scares of low blood sugar, but it went generally well.

 

Amber hit the seven month mark a few weeks ago, and was about to hit eight months in a week.

 

Andi and TJ were having brunch. It’s been awhile since they hung out, just the two of them.

 

“So, you haven’t thought of what you’re gonna paint the walls?” Andi asked him.

 

“Well, yeah, we’ve thought of it,” TJ replied, taking a bite of his croissant. “We just cannot agree on the colors.”

 

Andi took a sip of her oolong tea. “What do you have?”

 

TJ took out his wallet, opening it and taking out two paint swatch cards. “I want to go with the lilac purple and ice blue, because I feel like those two will go well together.” Andi nodded, prompting him to move on. “But Cyrus wants to go with yellow and red, because he thinks it corresponds with her name.”

 

Andi hummed. “Well, I agree that the purple and blue will work well, it seems somewhat strange. I think that if the colors were yellow and red, it would be more… sentimental, for lack of a better word, you know?” She took another sip of her tea. “I’m not saying that your idea is bad, I’m saying that it would be strange if her name was Clementine Amber Rose, and the colors were blue and purple-” Andi paused. “I’m not sure how to explain it, but you understand, right?”

 

TJ nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

Andi smirked. “So how about when you get home, you talk to Cyrus?”

 

TJ nodded again. “Sure. I’ll do that.” TJ took a bite of his croissant.

 

\--------------------

 

Cyrus decided to set up some of the furniture for the nursery while TJ was out. He already set up the high chair in the kitchen (Even though they may not need it for awhile), the dresser, the end tables. Cyrus was having trouble setting up the crib however.

 

The door opened and closed and Cyrus saw TJ turn the corner.

 

“TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed happily.

 

“Hey, you,” TJ replied, leaning down to kiss Cyrus. “Did you set up the furniture?”

 

Cyrus nodded. “Yeah, I just can’t build the crib right.”

 

TJ sat on the ground, looking at the instruction manual that Cyrus was reading.

 

“It’s probably because you’re reading the French translation,” TJ laughed.

 

Cyrus blushed and smiled.

 

“So, I wanted to talk about the paint real quick,” TJ said. “I know that I’ve been taking over a lot through the pregnancy. And while I was talking with Andi, I kinda realized that I had my way with the name. I mean, your grandmother’s name is one of her middle names and my grandmother’s name is her first name. Then I chose the furniture, then the artwork,” TJ sighed. “What I’m saying is that I feel that you haven’t been having a lot of choices in the pregnancy. So I’m gonna give you the liberty in choosing the paint colors.”

 

His husband smiled, and kissed TJ.

 

“We should have everyone over to help paint,” Cyrus said.

 

“Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

 

TJ helped Cyrus build the rest of the crib.

 

\--------------------

 

Today was painting day. TJ asked everyone to wear t-shirts and leggings/jeans so they don’t get paint on anything that’s valuable.

 

Walker and Andi started doing the ombre sunset with the yellow and orange paint. Jonah and Buffy moved the baby furniture out of the nursery so there wouldn’t be paint ruining the wood. Marty and Cyrus sketched out roses on the window and door, as that was the limit of their artistic ability.

 

“Cyrus, should we break out the white for the top or no?” Andi asked.

 

“I don’t think so,” Cyrus shrugged as he still sketched.

 

TJ poured more paint into the paint bucket.

 

“Amber, you gonna help?”  TJ called into the living room.

 

“I’m coming, hold on, I have a waddle!” Amber yelled back, and she waddled into the nursery.

 

Amber has been getting bigger as each day went on. She hopes she’ll get her ‘beach bod’ back by next summer.

 

“Feel okay on helping Cyrus and Marty with the roses?” TJ asked her.

 

“Sure, gimme a pencil,” Amber replied and TJ handed her a pencil that was in his pocket.

 

Amber started sketching the flowers on the door frame, and erasing any errors on her roses.

 

“So when’s Clem due again?” Walker asked.

 

“May tenth,” Cyrus answered. “It’s coming so close, I can’t believe it.” He sighed. “But it’s really exciting.”

 

Everyone had been excited about Clem, even getting impatient and asking or texting the Kippens if the baby had been born yet.

 

Then Amber stopped painting and started breathing heavily.

 

“Amb?” TJ mumbled, going to her side. “Everything okay?”

 

Amber nodded, “Just Braxton Hicks. Should be okay,” She said through some breathing.

 

“Okay,” TJ responded as he rubbed her arm. “Let us know about any pain, okay?”

 

Amber nodded again, placing a hand on her belly.

 

\--------------------

 

Today was the baby shower. Everyone was super excited, as the due date was rapidly approaching. Amber decided to invite some of her work friends. Amber worked for a film company, working as a costume designer.

 

First was Amanda. Amanda is the screenplay writer, and was actually Amber’s roommate in their first year of college. Amanda had been out of town on projects, but she decided to take a break from work for the baby shower.

 

Then there’s Maddie. She’s part of set design. She and Amber met when Amber worked on her first movie and have been working as a duo ever since. Maddie is also pregnant, with twin girls. She was a few months along, the babies due in September. Amber wasn’t very close with Maddie’s husband, Cole, but she liked him enough.

 

Lastly there was Alyssa. She was the executive producer of one of her recent movies, which took her out of the country for a couple years. But now she’s back for a break on work. Amber and Alyssa met through Amanda, as they were all working on the same movie together.

 

The baby shower was going to be held at Amber and Andi’s house. There wasn’t many decorations, other than balloons and streamers.

 

TJ and Cyrus invited the kids from the LGBT club. Cyrus thinks they’re as much part of the pregnancy as their other friends. Some of the kids couldn’t make it however, as some of them were actually on a school trip to Sacramento.

 

TJ and Amber’s parents came to the baby shower as well.

 

“Yo, Amanda!” Amber called her over. “You remember my mom and dad, right?”

 

Amanda nodded once at Amber’s side. “Of course I do! It’s so good to see you again!” She said, hugging Mandy and Mark.

 

“You, too, Amanda,” Mark replied.

 

Maddie was talking with Andi, mostly about work.

 

“So, yeah, I can’t build the sets now, which really pisses me off because the guys helping me aren’t doing it right,” Maddie took a sip of her cranberry juice. “Just, ugh, sometimes I hate being pregnant.”

 

Andi nodded. “Yeah. Amber’s been worried about Clem the whole pregnancy, which is logical, but she doesn’t need to worry all the time.”

 

Maddie nodded. “Perhaps you’re right. Cole is so overbearing sometimes, he can’t bear to leave me alone for a second.”

 

Alyssa and Cyrus were talking under the gazebo, trying to get away from the sun as much as they could.

 

“So, yeah, I just finished up a movie in Germany. It was a lot of fun, I even flew my family out for a few days,” Alyssa said.

 

She had a brood of adopted and foster kids all on her own. No one to help. But she liked being a single mom, she felt it was more independent. She had five kids. Their names were Mariah (The eldest, age 12), Lola (Second eldest, age 10),  Alec, Drew (The twins, age 5) and Luke (The youngest, three weeks old). Since Alyssa spent so long in Germany, she’s spending as much time with the kids before going back to work.

 

“How are the kids? It’s been awhile since we saw them,” Cyrus asked her.

 

“The kids are great. I just enrolled the younger ones in preschool,” She replied.

 

“So what’s your next movie? Or show?”

 

Alyssa smiled. “It’s only a few hours away. I specifically said that I wouldn’t do a project outside of Utah,” She cleared. “So hopefully I can see you guys more often.”

 

Cyrus nodded his head, happy that Alyssa will be around more.

 

TJ stayed by himself, not talking with anyone. He was just happy that everyone was interacting. He saw Olympe and Lou talking with Jonah and Walker and he noticed that the cranberry juice dispenser was becoming empty, so he went to go refill it.

 

He walked to the dispenser, opened the cooler next to it and grabbed the juice. He twisted open the dispenser lid and poured the juice into it.

 

“Hey, TJ,” Someone said. TJ turned to the right and was surprised to see that it was Reed.

 

“Reed,” TJ said with astonishment in his voice. “Oh, my God, what’re you doing here?”

 

TJ hasn’t seen Reed since the gun incident. That was nearly ten years ago. Reed’s appearance was different than he last saw him. His hair was still the same, but his attire seemed to be more mature, he was wearing a goddamn suit.

 

“I’m just here to give you a gift, that’s all,” Reed put his hands up in surrender and handed a gift bag to TJ.

 

“Uh… Thank you,” TJ cleared his throat.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m doing okay. I’ve got a steady job, and I’m working my way up,” Reed notified with a sincere smile.

 

“I’m glad, Reed,” TJ returned the smile. “Let’s set up a guys night. Sometime before the baby comes.”

 

Reed nodded. “Yeah. That’s sounds great,” He grabbed a mini notepad and pen from the inner pockets of his jacket, writing on it, ripping it off and handing it to TJ. “That’s my number. Just text me and I’ll see if I can get off work.”

 

TJ pocketed the slip of paper, and Reed walked away. TJ turned around to see Cyrus, looking in awe of what he saw.

 

“Was that…” He murmured.

 

“Reed? Yeah,” TJ wrapped his arm around Cyrus’ waist.

 

“He looks like he’s changed,” Cyrus gulped.

 

“Apparently so.”

 

Cyrus shrunk into himself, feeling insecure like he did all those years ago. “We can’t have him around Clementine. Not until I know he means he’s changed.”

 

TJ nodded in agreement. “You’re right.” Cyrus bit his lip in anxiety. He did it whenever his self-esteem went low. “Hey, don’t do that, your lip will bleed. Look, I’m gonna have a guy’s night with him soon. I’ll see if he’s stable enough to be around Clem.”

 

Cyrus nodded, but he was still unsure.

 

\--------------------

 

Reed was able to clear his schedule for Saturday. It was maybe three weeks after the baby shower. He was going to meet TJ and Cyrus at a local bar. TJ thought it was a good way to take a break from the pregnancy for a bit.

 

But Cyrus? He was afraid to go. He was afraid of Reed and what he may do, he was afraid of drinking too much, and he was afraid of leaving Amber alone.

 

TJ and Cyrus drove up to the location, and TJ could sense that Cyrus was tensing up.

 

“Ready to go in?” TJ asked. Cyrus shook his head. “Hey, I’m gonna be there the whole time. You can hold my hand, or anything to feel safe with me. Okay?” Cyrus bit his lip, but nodded his head. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

TJ and Cyrus got out of the car, and Cyrus took off his wedding ring and held it tightly in his hand. Slipping his wedding ring back on, he walked inside the bar with TJ.

 

“TJ, Cyrus, over here!” Reed called from the other end of the bar. The couple walked over to him, pulling out the chairs and sitting down.

 

“Hey, man, how’ve you been?” TJ asked.

 

“I’ve been good,” Reed smiled. “I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered some wine for us.”

 

TJ chuckled. “Sorry, we don’t drink. Being teachers, we have to make some sort of example for the kids.”

 

Reed smirked. “Boo, you’re no fun,” He said as he took a sip of his wine. “But I guess you’re right.” Cyrus rubbed his right arm nervously. “What do you guys teach?”

 

“I teach middle school health and Cyrus teaches high school history,” TJ answered.

 

“Cool,” Reed took another sip. “Hey, Cyrus, you seem quiet, what’s up?”

 

Cyrus tensed. He didn’t know what to say in this moment. He looked to TJ, who nodded.

 

“He’s just nervous being here, because of what happened when we were younger,” He explained. “He’s worried if you’ll be violent around our daughter.”

 

Reed’s eyes widened. “Guys, I’ve changed. I’m married, I’m a lawyer, I have a son. And I would never put your kid in harm’s way,” He said. “Listen, Cyrus, what I did was… horrible. I shouldn’t have brought that gun in the first place. I was immature, and thought ‘I can’t get hurt, nothing can touch me!’” He laughed. “But I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

Cyrus looked up to Reed, not really believing him. “I… I-” His sentence was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it out, seeing that the caller was Amber. “Hey, Amb, what’s-” He paused. “What? Okay, we’ll be right there.” He ended the call, putting his phone into his pocket.

 

“Cyrus, what is it?” TJ worryingly asked.

 

“Amber’s in labor,” Cyrus said, standing from his chair.

 

TJ leapt down from his seat, turning to Reed. “Hey, I’m sorry we have to cut this short.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Go have your baby.”

 

TJ smiled and ran out of the bar with his husband.

 

\--------------------

 

Cyrus swore that TJ broke the speed limit on the way home. TJ would speed if there was a big event going on. And this was a big event. They got home in ten minutes. TJ and Cyrus ran inside their house to see that the rest of the GHC had made it, including Theodora.

 

Amber was sitting on the couch, her hands on her belly. Her face looked like she was in pain from the contractions.

 

Andi and Walker sat on either side of her, whispering reassurances to her. Jonah and Marty were setting up the cot for Amber to have the baby. Buffy was getting the camera ready for the birth. Theo was timing Amber’s contractions.

 

“Fifteen minutes apart,” She said.

 

“Breathe, baby,” Andi cooed.

 

Amber took in a deep breath and let it out.

 

TJ and Cyrus walked over to Amber, holding each of her hands. “Hey, you,” Cyrus whispered. “How you doing?”

 

She groaned. “I’m in so much pain,” She cried. “It hurts so much.”

 

Andi and Walker stood up from the couch to help Buffy with the camera, as she didn’t know how to work it.

 

“I know. I know, big sis,” TJ said, running his hand up and down her arm. “But you’re doing so good.” Amber weakly smiled, which the boys returned.

 

“The cot’s ready,” Marty said.

 

“Thank you, boys,” Theo replied. “We won’t need it right now, she’s only at three centimeters.”

 

Marty nodded his head, going into the kitchen.

 

“So, Theo, what’s the plan?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Amber’s progressing well. Three centimeters in an hour. At this rate, the baby should be born around tonight, maybe tomorrow morning,” Theo explained. “She wanted everyone to be here.”

 

TJ smiled brightly. “I’m glad.”

 

The next few hours went on slowly. Theo would check how far down the baby was. At hour three, the baby had progressed to six centimeters.

 

It was currently hour five. The baby has only progressed to eight centimeters since then. Amber had changed into a t-shirt to be more comfortable.

 

She was lying down on the cot, in position to have the baby. “Mmm…” Amber groaned. TJ rubbed her back so the contractions would be easier to manage. “TJ, I feel I need to push.”

 

TJ gasped. Theo was at Amber’s side right away. She checked how far down the baby was.

 

“She’s progressed to ten,” She said. “Amber, on the count of three, I need you to push.”

 

Amber nodded. TJ and Cyrus grabbed each of her hands.

 

“We got you, Amb. Don’t worry,” Cyrus reassured.

 

“One, two, three, push!”

 

\--------------------

 

“She’s so beautiful,” Andi said as she held Clem. “Who’s the sweetest girl? You are.”

 

Clementine was wrapped in a pink blanket and her head was covered with a little hat that Walker made. The hat was purple with blue polka dots.

 

Clem was born weighing six pounds, eight ounces, and was twenty inches in length. Born on May fifth at 2:54 AM.

 

Theo was packing up her supplies in the guest bedroom before coming back to observe the new family.

 

“Andi, c’mon, let everyone have a turn to hold her,” Amber said. Andi handed her niece to Buffy.

 

“Aw, look at you,” Buffy cooed. “Andi’s right, you’re so sweet.”

 

Cyrus loved all of his friends gushing over his daughter. He felt a sense of pride with her, even though she was only an hour old.

 

Marty looked like he was being antsy to hold Clem, so Buffy handed her to him.

 

“God, she’s so lucky to have you guys as parents,” Marty said.

  
  
“Thanks, guys,” TJ replied. Marty handed the baby to Cyrus.

 

All of a sudden, she started to cry, and then Cyrus began to panic.

 

“TJ, what do I do?! We fed her, changed her!” He exclaimed. TJ carefully took his daughter from his husband.

 

“ _ Oh, my darling, oh, my darling, oh, my darling, Clementine… _ ” He sang softly. “ _ You were lost and gone forever. Dreadful sorry, Clementine. _ ” Everyone smiled to the now calm baby. “ _ Light she was and like a fairy. And her shoes were number nine. Herring boxes without topses. Sandals were for Clementine. _ ”

 

Clementine fell asleep at the sound of her father’s voice.

 

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Jonah said.

 

TJ laughed quietly. “Gramma Clementine used to sing that song to me, she’d just change it to ‘Oh, my Darling, Tristan Jake’.”

 

Everyone smiled.

 

“Hey, let’s all take a picture,” Walker suggested. “Theodora, help us out?” He asked her, handing Theo the camera.

 

“Sure, why not?” She replied with a smile. “Let’s have you all around the cot, Amber, let’s have you sitting up.” Amber carefully sat up with the help of her fiancè. “And, let’s have the dads on either side of her. Behind would be favorable.” TJ moved to the right side of her while Cyrus went to the left. TJ handed his twin sister Clementine so she’d be the center of attention.

 

Andi stood on the right, kneeling next to Amber, then Buffy next to Andi, then Jonah next to Buffy. Marty kneeled on the left, next to Amber as well, then Walker next to Marty.

 

“Ready?” Theo asked, all of them responding with nods. “Okay. One, two, three.”

 

_ SNAP! _ Went the camera.

 

Cyrus looked down at his daughter, smiling. “ Ani ohev otah, Clementine. ”

 

Welcome to the world, Clementine Amber Rose Kippen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Translation: Ani ohev otah (I love you)
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
